headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Summers
| type = | race = | gender = | associations = X-Men X-Factor | base of operations = Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Uncanny X-Men'', Volume 1 #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Overview Biography Powers * Energy projection :* Optic blast Equipment * Cyclops' visor Alternate versions Notes & Trivia * * Scott Summers married Madelyne Pryor in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #175. Their honeymoon took place between issues 176-181 of that title. * While married, Scott Summers usually referred to Madelyne Pryor as Maddy. Key issues * Classic X-Men 41, "Little Boy Lost" - Scott as a child at the orphanage. * Classic X-Men 42, "When Dreams are Dust" - Scott as an adolescent at the orphanage. * Uncanny X-Men 175, "Phoenix!" - Scott marries Madelyne Prior. * Uncanny X-Men 201, "Duel" - Scott's son (Cable) is born. Scott loses leadership of the X-Men to Storm. See also External Links * Cyclops at MDP * * * * Cyclops at the Mugen Wiki * Cyclops at the X-Men Wiki * Cyclops at the Marvel Movies Wiki * Cyclops at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki Gallery Cyclops - ULT.jpg Cyclops 333 001.jpg Cyclops 333 002.jpg Cyclops 333 003.jpg Cyclops 333 004.jpg Scott Summers optic blast.jpg Cyclops - Summers Rebellion.jpg Optic blast.jpg Optic blast 002.jpg Optic blast 003.jpg Scarlet Witch and Cyclops.jpg Cyclops - pissy.jpg Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Amazing Fantasy 17 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 8 * Avengers Vol 4 24.1 * Classic X-Men 3 * Classic X-Men 41 * Classic X-Men 42 * Fantastic Four 28 * Fantastic Four 36 * Giant-Size Ms. Marvel * Giant-Size X-Men 4 * House of M 4 * Iron Fist 15 * Marvel Comics Presents 19 * Marvel Graphic Novel 4 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 6 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 7 * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 8 * Uncanny X-Men 1 * Uncanny X-Men 2 * Uncanny X-Men 3 * Uncanny X-Men 4 * Uncanny X-Men 5 * Uncanny X-Men 6 * Uncanny X-Men 11 * Uncanny X-Men 14 * Uncanny X-Men 22 * Uncanny X-Men 23 * Uncanny X-Men 40 * Uncanny X-Men 45 * Uncanny X-Men 49 * Uncanny X-Men 59 * Uncanny X-Men 64 * Uncanny X-Men 94 * Uncanny X-Men 95 * Uncanny X-Men 96 * Uncanny X-Men 97 * Uncanny X-Men 100 * Uncanny X-Men 104 * Uncanny X-Men 107 * Uncanny X-Men 109 * Uncanny X-Men 118 * Uncanny X-Men 120 * Uncanny X-Men 132 * Uncanny X-Men 134 * Uncanny X-Men 135 * Uncanny X-Men 136 * Uncanny X-Men 154 * Uncanny X-Men 155 * Uncanny X-Men 156 * Uncanny X-Men 164 * Uncanny X-Men 168 * Uncanny X-Men 181 * Uncanny X-Men 197 * Uncanny X-Men 333 * Wolverine 4 * X-Factor 10 * X-Men and Alpha Flight 1 * X-Men and Alpha Flight 2 * X-Men Classic 101 * X-Men Vol 2 1 * X-Men Vol 2 2 * X-Men: First Class 1 Time-displaced version * X-Men: Blue 1 * X-Men: Blue 2 * X-Men: Blue 3 * X-Men: Blue 4 }} |-|Alternate continuity = Age of X * Age of X Universe 1 Earth-1191 * X-Factor Special: Layla Miller 1 Ultimate Marvel * Ultimate X-Men 1/2 * Ultimate X-Men 1 * Ultimate X-Men 2 * Ultimate X-Men 3 * Ultimate X-Men 4 |-|Alternate media= Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: A Firestar Is Born * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: The X-Men Adventure Wolverine and the X-Men * Wolverine and the X-Men: Time Bomb X-Men: The Animated Series * X-Men: Night of the Sentinels (Part 1) * X-Men: Night of the Sentinels (Part 2) * X-Men: Deadly Reunions * X-Men: Slave Island * X-Men: Come the Apocalypse * X-Men: No Mutant Is an Island X-Men: Evolution * X-Men: Evolution: X23 X-Men film series * Deadpool 2 * X-Men * X2: X-Men United * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * X-Men: Apocalypse References Category:X-Men/Members Category:Comic book characters Category:Pilots Category:X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga/Characters